As the electronic communication industry develops, a portable terminal such as a mobile communication terminal, an electronic scheduler, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc. performing wireless communication has become ubiquitous in modern society and serves as an important means for quickly transferring information.
A portable terminal provides various multimedia functions and is increasingly miniaturized to enhance the portability thereof. However, there is difficulty in mounting various elements in a limited space of a miniaturized terminal. The portable terminal has an antenna radiator for wireless communication. Recently, the antenna radiator has been formed in a shape so as to be mounted inside the terminal to make the terminal elegant and miniaturized. It is preferable that the antenna radiator maintain a sufficient level of performance in order to transmit/receive a signal in a relevant communication service band. Generally, when the antenna radiator becomes large or is located far away from an interfering element, performance improves. However, it is difficult to secure a mounting space for the antenna radiator in a limited space.
For this purpose, the antenna radiator is mounted in a detachable battery cover of the portable terminal. However, in the case where the battery cover is separated, the portable terminal cannot perform communication.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.